custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Party Celebration (in BarneyBJDougandSkeeter's dream)
Barney's Party Celebration is Barney Home Video. It was originally released in September 2, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends have a party celebration, with special guests Adam, Amy, Tina, Derek and Jeffery. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Hinojosa) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Jeffery (Jeffery Lowe) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #Gonna Have a Party #A Party Celebration (Tune to: Kids for Character Choice Counts intro) #If You're Happy and You Know It #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Growing #The Friendship Song #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #Colors All Around #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #The Airplane Song #The Clapping Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Had a Little Rooster #Little Ducks That I Once Knew #Mary Had a Little Lamb #Barber, Barber Shave a Pig #I've Been Workin' on the Railroad #The Beach #Mister Sun #Swimming, Swimming #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #A Party Celebration (Reprise) #Everyone is Special #Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay! #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This marks: **The only time Adam and Jeffery appear together. **The only time BJ appears with Jeffery. **The 5th time nobody says goodbye. **The start of Barney & Friends' Second Era and Post-Movie (September 2, 1997) **The first use of the new Barney doll, which would be used for Seasons 4-6 and 10B-last season. **The last appearence of the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices til the second movie Barney's Stuupendous Book Adventure and Season 10B-onwards. **The last use of the Season 3 intro for the theme song. **The only Second Era episode to use the Season 3 Barney, (1996) Baby Bop and BJ costumes and voices (not counting Barney's Big Surprise since it's originally a live on stage show), before the costume/voice change in First Day of School (Season 4's first episode) on November 17, 1997. **The last regular appearences of Shawn and Tosha. Tosha would return in the Season 5 home video "Sing and Dance with Barney", and she and Shawn would return in the Season 12 home video "The Best of Barney". *The musical arrangement for I Love You was also heard in "Barney's Big Surprise". *This home video was filmed and produced in May 20 - July 30, 1997. Previews 1997 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure Now avaliable promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Stuupendous Puzzle Fun trailer #Barney's It's Raining, It's Pouring... VHS trailer #Joe Scruggs VHS trailer #Lyrick Studios logo (1997) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen #Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) #The Wiggles Music Video: Quack Quack Cock-a-Doodle-Doo #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer #Barney Buddies Club Promo #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation for Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Hollywood Adventure trailer #What a World We Share Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collection logo (1995) #Lyrick Studios logo (1998) 2005 Opening #HiT Entertainment FBI Warning #HiT Entertainment Interpol Warning #HiT Entertainment logo (2001) #Barney Developments Promo #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (2003-2004) #Barney Home Video logo (1995) #Barney Home Video intro (Season 3 version) #Barney's Party Celebration Title Card Closing #End Credits #Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way trailer #Thomas & Friends: Calling All Engines trailer #Barney: The Land of Make Believe trailer #Angelina Ballerina VHS/DVD trailer #ToddWorld trailer #Hit Entertainment logo (2001) Cover Art